1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stop device for cap threads, which has been conceived and made in order to prevent the cap from screwing beyond some pre-established limits.
The stop device is applicable to the type of caps made out of plastic and which screw on a neck of bottles which preferably contain carbonated products, such as soft drinks and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
By exerting a moderate rotating force while screwing a plastic cap onto a bottle neck, the resistance of the threads of the bottle and of the cap itself becomes exceeded after reusing the cap several times and the so-called state of a "crossed thread" is reaohed. Thus, the cap and the bottle become useless. Further, on occasions the contents or the carbon dioxide leak and this has corresponding negative consequences.
In view of this, some standards of quality were set down which should be met by this type of cap. These standards of quality established some minimal forces which all caps used to seal bottles for liquids should resist.
Now then, due to the nature of the material used to make caps, it is unquestionable that at certain temperatures the required standards of quality can be met on the basis of a specific size and design of the cap. Above a certain temperature, and due to the nature of the material, the same force as before will now cause in these conditions of higher temperature the thread to no longer fit properly.
Therefore, cap manufacturers have been forced to oversize the whole and this involves technical and economic inconvenience.